The disclosure relates generally to a fiber optic spool drawer with deployable fiber optic cable housed therein, and more particularly to a fiber optic housing with a translatable and/or removable drawer for deployment of fiber optic cable.
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections. For example, the fiber optic equipment can support interconnections between servers, storage area networks (SANs), and other equipment at data centers. Interconnections may be supported by fiber optic patch panels or modules.
The fiber optic equipment is typically included in housings that are mounted in equipment racks to optimize use of space. One challenge with fiber optic housing installations relates to interconnections between fiber optic components in different housings within an installation. One common solution is the use of fiber optic cables (e.g., jumper cables), or other types of fiber optic cable interconnects, to connect components in one housing to components in another housing within the fiber optic rack or in another fiber optic rack. However, different fiber optic cables have varying lengths, which may not correspond to a desired length for a particular interconnect between components in different housings within a fiber optic installation. These fiber optic cables typically have a minimum bend radius, which should not be exceeded to prevent damage to the fiber optic cable. Further, it may be desired to route some of these different fiber optic cables from the front of the fiber optic housing, some from the back of the fiber optic housing, and/or to change the location of the fiber optic equipment on a rack after the fiber optic equipment has been connected. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and cost-effective system for distributing cable within a fiber optic installation while preventing damage to the fiber optic cable and which increases routing versatility.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.